With the development and progress of technology, online shopping or electronic-commerce (e-commerce) has in recent years become a popular and convenient way for consumers to shop for goods.
Buyers typically use their payment cards, such as credit and debit cards, to make online shopping or e-commerce transaction payments. However, in such a payment manner, credit or debit card numbers and passwords entered by buyers may be stolen by hackers during payment. Therefore, security is a big problem for traditional payment cards.